


Home Soon

by lalazee



Series: Strange!Verse [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Paranormal, Platonic Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-14 14:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1269721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalazee/pseuds/lalazee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin and Mikasa cuddle, eat pizza, and talk about the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Soon

**Author's Note:**

> I'm an asshole.

“You know Father Levi will kill us if he finds out we smuggled in pizza,” Armin said as he scrunched beside Mikasa on her single sized bed. Their knees overlapped and their shoulders dug into each other's, but it was nice being this close to someone. He knew that wasn't so for Mikasa – everything she touched affected her, and Armin was aware it could be an effort for her just to feel like herself, rather than the amalgamation of everything that she touched.

Which was why he was so conscious and grateful of the fact that they'd reached the point where they could be so casual. Mikasa wore an oversized hoody, which covered most of her, the sleeves only allowing her unpainted nails to peek out. And with that barrier between them, Mikasa seemed more than happy to have a cuddle on the bed, with a large pepperoni pizza box open before them, and the laptop at the foot of the bed, with a movie playing.

“ _I_ paid for the pizza, so _I_ smuggled it in. He can deal with me if he has a problem.”

With that, Mikasa resolutely chowed down.

Armin managed to pay attention to the movie for about twenty minutes, before his mind began to wander. He found it difficult to relax in this house. His bed wasn't his, and his clothing didn't smell of the right detergent. He'd never lived away from his parents for so long - and yet _he_ was the one who had insisted on staying.

He was weak. Physically. Armin knew this, and he knew that he wasn't yet over the exorcism. Mentally, he could rationalise most of the horrors and put them away on a high shelf. But his body felt like that shelf had collapsed atop him, and he wasn't one to discount Father Levi's stern warnings regarding the connection between ill health and multiple possessions.

So, he shunned his family, for now. But that didn't stop the ache any less.

“What's up?” Mikasa said softly, nudging him with her shoulder. “Someone just made a bomb and you didn't complain about how they could have constructed it more efficiently.”

Armin's lips curved slightly. “Well, they should have knowledgable consultants about these things.”

“Definitely. So, what's on your mind?”

Armin shrugged. “I just miss my family.”

Mikasa was silent for a long moment, her eyes distant, looking past the laptop and the cold pizza. “You'll be out of here before me. You'll see.”

“How do you know?”

“Because I wouldn't let anything happen to you.”

“You can't stop me from being possessed, Mikasa. Not that I'd allow you to take that bullet for me, anyway.”

Mikasa shot him a sharp look. “You'll be fine, Armin. You'll be home soon.”

“You really think so?”

“I know so.”


End file.
